


Wraith: Another Cure For Boredom

by Bam4Me



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Courting without realizing, M/M, john is hive, todd gives john things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks Todd likes John. John thinks Rodney should stick his nose where it is actually wanted and go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith: Another Cure For Boredom

"You realize he's in love with you though right?" John looked up sharply, surprise written on his face by his friends words.

"Actually, no, Rodney, I did not know." Rodney looked amused, shaking his head in the process, smiling at the thought that he might not be the oblivious one for once.

"Yeah, he totally is. I mean, just looking at you is proof of it. You barely look 30 he's given you so many years. Not only that, but he follows you like a lost puppy when he doesn't have something else to do." John scowled, dropping the 'thing' he had been playing with back onto Rodney's desk with a light thump, making Rodney scowl himself and go to right it.

"No he's not Rodney. He said it himself, the only people they give the gift to is their followers, which I am not, and brothers. It means I'm a part of his hive. Nothing else. He probably follows me around because it's easiest to stick close to hive members when in strange territory."

Rodney snorted, shaking his head "No, he's actually pretty relaxed in the city. He follows you around because he wants to be near you."

"Yes, because I am hive, Rodney."

Rodney shook his head again, "No, I'm right. Everyone knows it. You're just kind of oblivious. Even Zelanka knows it. Right Zelanka?"

Radak looked up, confused "Right, what?"

Rodney rolled his eyes at having to repeat himself "Right, Todd is in love with John?"

Radak snorted and nodded "Well of course, you would have to be blind not to notice."

Rodney crossed his arms, looking far too smug, "See? Told you."

John just rolled his eyes and left.

***

"It's Todd, Sir. He says he needs help." John looked at the screen and almost rolled his eyes. Of course it was Todd, and of course he wanted something from them, it was pretty much the only time they talked. It's not like he couldn't just call every once in a while to say how things were going. Or just to have a chat.

No, Rodney was completely wrong, if Todd liked him he'd at least drop by more often.

He pressed the button to turn on the screen on their side and waved a little. "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Todd gave a rather wraith like smile and for a moment John worried he wasn't going to say anything at all, just stare at the screen, until his opened his mouth to talk anyway. "Hello John Sheppard. I require your assistance in a matter I believe you and your scientist McKay, would be most equipped to handle."

John raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Do I get to know what this situation is first?"

Todd seemed to think it over before shaking his head slightly. "I do believe it would be easiest to see it first. It is no matter of life and death, but I do think you would like to be involved in this as it may greatly help both our races."

John bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say yes, but knowing fully well he could be walking into a trap. He turned to Peter sitting behind the control console, looking interested but slightly bored, he didn't seem to have the answers either. On his other side Woolsey looked slightly annoyed, probably still bitter about Todd taking over the Prometheus that one time. Oops.

"What do you think Woolsey?"

He turned, giving John a sharp look. "You know I cannot in good judgement send you on a mission without knowing what it's about, John."

John nodded, looking slightly disappointed, "Sorry Todd. I guess I can't go unless you give me something to work with."

Todd looked like he'd bitten into a lemon. "There is... a race the wraith have found. After looking at it's DNA, we've found it could possibly be the key to unlocking the unused digestive tract in wraith bodies. I thought my scientists and yours could collaborate on the project."

John nodded, looking much more excited than before (which for him was not much to be honest, but, you know...) and turned to Woolsey with a slightly hopeful look. "Is that good enough to at least get us to check it out?"

Woolsey gave him a slightly annoyed look and thought it over. "I'm still not sure why Todd thinks it would be best to bring you guys along, but yes. Bring your team and away team 3. It should be easy enough."

He turned to the screen and raised an eyebrow "Are these animals hard to catch?"

Todd looked much more relaxed and shook his head again "No, I do believe they are quite docile unless provoked, and even capturing they are still relaxed."

Woolsey nodded, looking distrustful, but let them go anyway.

***

"I told you he's in love with you, John." John glared at the side of Rodney's head, looking annoyed.

"He's not, he brought us to them so that you guys could synthesize something to help them."

Rodney rolled his eyes, poking the tiny ball of fur in John's arms. "Then why did he give one to you when you first came through?"

John shrugged, petting the little animals head in between it's ears, smiling when it purred in his arms. "Awe, it likes me, Rodney."

Rodney snorted "Yeah, they seem to like everyone though. It's like a demented little half bunny, half cat hybrid."

John shrugged "At least it's not a half bug anything."

Rodney agreed with a smile "I still think he's soft on you. He gave you a cat-bunny, and I'm pretty sure what he said about them being able to help them turn their digestive systems back on was a lie. I think he just wanted a reason to give you something."

John glared at him. He looked up to where scientists were wrangling the little hopping balls of cute and fur into cages were cooing over the little things happily and shook his head again. "No Rodney, he's just trying to help his people."

"Yes, by taking a male human as his mate and being in alliance with Atlantis."

John just rolled his eyes and stomped off towards Todd. "Why did you give me one of them?"

Todd looked down at him with what Rodney would call a fond look and John knew was one usually reserved for hivemates. "I found his dark colouring to be reminiscent of your own. He seems docile and happy to be held in a persons arms. I thought you might enjoy his company, as he is quiet and provides a nice warm body to hold against your own, as wraith have learned humans like. I believed he would be the best choice of a companion for you."

John's eyes widened, and he looked down a the tiny black animal differently. "Um... they might not let me keep him."

Todd nodded "I have figured as much. If they do not let you keep him in Atlantis he may stay with me in my ship. I cannot promise it would be the safest place for him, but it would be optimal if your were in need of seeing him."

John nodded, looking away from both of them and watching the scientists. "These things won't really help wraith digestive systems will they?"

Todd smiled "No they will not. I figured if your scientists could take some back with them and study them, they would find no harm in letting their commander keep one for himself. Maybe if there were multiple running around it would keep you all docile and complacent in the face of dealing with my hive ship."

John nodded, biting his lip as he thought it over. "... so you just wanted to butter us up so you guys can become allies? Or something?"

"...I do not believe I understand what this term implies."

John shook his head, "Nothing, just nothing... Thank you."

Todd looked down at him fondly again, "Of course John Sheppard. I think he will treat you well."

John smiled. "Do you think of me like one of them?"

"Whom do you speak of?"

"One of the, um... animals?"

"I do not understand your meaning."

"Am I just a pet to you? Someone to spoil when you feel like it, but overall no more important than I look?"

Looking back up at Todd showed him looking surprised, "I would never think that lowly of you. Maybe the other humans under your command, but I understand that they are your hive and should be treated as such. You being part of both my hive and theirs connects our people, and I would not damage that. You are just as important as any wraith under my command."

John nodded, petting the purring animal in his arms and trying not to think it over too hard.

***

"Ugh. Look at him. He's like wraith-bait. It's like catnip for wraith. He's the catnip and their the cats." Rodney grumbled from his place leaning next to Lorne against a wall in the gateroom, watching John shamelessly laugh and joke with the three wraith Todd had taken with him when he needed their help this time.

Lorne raised an eyebrow at his words, looking at him like he was crazy. "You sound a little bitter actually."

Rodney turned to his and sputtered "Me? Bitter? No, I'm not bitter, I'm just confused as to why any and every living creature loves John Sheppard. Why they all think he's perfect and cute and lovable."

Evan smiled "Maybe because he kind of is."

Rodney just glared at him before going back to watching John, holding his little half cat, half rabbit thing (which Rodney teased him endlessly about because he was turning into one of those dog owners that put them in purses and took them everywhere) and converse with Kenny, Todd's first officer and top scientist. Evan just grinned at Rodney's pout.

"I don't know.. I think you could rival him on the cute and lovable sides." Rodney paused and turned to him, surprised.

"Oh, I, uh... you too." He turned away, red faced and smiling a little. Evan just grinned harder.

***

John smiled at the tiny animal, (the scientists had named them kitts, because none of them could decide on something) hopping ahead of him, stopping to sniff at peoples pants legs and bite a plant when they passed one. "Thank you for the kitt. He's rather happy I think. If nothing he's very curious."

Todd made a humming noise and John looked up at him, feeling a little awkward when he found himself looking directly into his eyes.

Maybe Rodney was right. But only maybe. Just a little.

"Of course." The wraith gave him one of those fond looks and John couldn't bring himself to care either way. Hive was hive apparently, and hive meant family... Maybe he was just closer to him than the rest...

***

"I want them gone." John cringed from his place on the bed, trying not to jerk his hand our of Carson's as he wrapped bandages around his wrist. "I want them gone and to never see Todd again."

John pulled his arm back when Carson was done and turned to face Woolsey fully. "Oh come on, I'm sure Todd didn't know they did that. He said he thought they would make us happier."

Woolsey glared and tried not to jerk his own arm away from the doctors stitching up his wrist. "General, they suck blood. And are actually very malicious about it."

John shrugged "Maybe they're like pigs. Pigs on Earth will eat humans or other pigs if they taste the blood. Maybe they just need to be watched more closely."

Woolsey raised an eyebrow. "On Earth, when a pig tastes blood and tries to kill because of it, the farmer puts the pig down."

John cringed again. "Okay, we'll send them back to their own planet."

***

So maybe the kitt's should stay on their own planet. But you know, if this wasn't some malicious attempt to kill everyone in Atlantis, then it was nice while it lasted...

Maybe he should ask Todd, just to be safe.

Meanwhile Rodney was still complaining that his cute little kitt he'd taken for a 'lab assistant' (mostly he just chewed through all of Rodney's things and slept on his laptop) had been taken away, but his cat back on Earth, who was docile and polite even, still was not allowed on Atlantis.

***

"Okay, despite the last blunder, I'm still very sure he's into you."

John just rolled his eyes, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth to avoid killing his best friend. "No, he's not Rodney. And even if he was, what makes you so sure I would be into him?"

Evan snorted at Rodney's side and schooled his face into a blank slate when John glared at him. "Sorry, Sir."

John rolled his eyes and looked at Rodney. "Well... I guess because of the fact that you like him at all."

John narrowed his eyes. "That's like that excuse guys who stalk girls give, that they think the girl is into them because she smiled at them."

Rodney winced "Okay, maybe that's a bad comparison, but it's just the way you act around him. At the very least, if he ever asks you out, or whatever it is that wraith do, maybe you could at least give it a try."

John shrugged, "Sure. Not like I'm getting anywhere with women anyways. Might as well try the rest of the genders now that DADT is gone."

Rodney smiled, completely ignoring the sarcasm and nodded "See, you're half way there already!"

John just shook his head and smiled.

***

"I'm bored." John glared across the cell from Rodney at his words, looking like he was going to strangle him.

"I could help you with that. I could kill you and then you would be dead."

Rodney sighed and turned to Todd, standing next to John's sitting form and shrugged "You sure you can't get us out of here?"

John glared even harder at being ignored and leaned back against the wall, annoyed and tired. "I have contacted my ship. If they can get us out than we will get off this planet alive. But without a gate it might take a while to get back to Atlantis. The closest gate to this planet is over a weeks journey by hyperdrive."

John rolled his eyes "Great, captured and get to spend a week playing 'please don't eat me' on a ship full of pissy people."

Todd raised an eyebrow, looking down at his human. "You seem to be the only one in a bad mood here. Your hive will not eat you."

"Doesn't mean they won't try to taste test Rodney." Todd rolled his eyes but looked far more amused than anything.

John just tuned them out, waiting for their release to come before he killed one of them.

Probably Rodney.

***

"So... I like what you've done with the place. Much more homey than the last time we visited... Nice colouring too."

Rodney and John looked around the bridge at all the annoyed looking wraith and stepped back a little. They looked scary.

"They will not harm either of you. They are simply displeased at the situation we now find ourselves in."

John nodded vacantly and Rodney twitched a little.

Hmm... maybe this will at least quell the urge to yell at Todd for never calling him. Maybe spending two weeks together will make him want to kill the wraith instead of talk with him.

Maybe... hopefully.

***

The quarters they put them in were right next to each other, and at the behaste of Todd himself, across the hall from his own.

John found himself wanting to hide in his until they got to the nearest stargate.

You know, until Rodney made friends with one of the scientists and kept hanging out there.

You can't blame him for clinging though, he had pretty much nothing to entertain himself here except Rodney.

And sometimes Todd...

"I can feel your boredom from here John. I have asked you to keep your feelings to yourself but you insist that anyone in the vicinity feel them with you."

John glared a little, "Not my fault you keep feeling my feelings. And also, I don't have feelings. You're crazy."

Todd just gave him an odd look, wondering why humans felt the need to deny everything.

"I could give you something to amuse yourself with if the urge is so great?"

John looked a little desperate when he nodded.

***

Later that night Rodney called him whipped for giving in so easily when John showed up at his quarters later, sitting with a slight wince and telling Rodney all about it (dispite Rodney begging him not to) just to watching him cringe.

Maybe he did give in too easily, but he's no longer bored.


End file.
